The preferred method of storing or transporting a scuba cylinder is in the vertical position. Previously, mechanisms designed for securing scuba cylinders during transportation or storage involved placing the cylinder in a horizontal position on a type of block to prevent its rolling about, or in a permanently mounted vertical rack. The horizontal position is not suitable for long term storage of a cylinder due to corrosion, and requires much needed floor space during transportation. The vertical position provides better protection for the cylinder, easier access, and takes up less floor space, however, a permanently secured rack can become obtrusive when not in use, and is not easily moved to another place where it may be useful.